Secret
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa finds an odd item. ReTi oneshot for KCVII.


Secret

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for KCVII so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa gave a sigh of relief as she glanced around the room. Everything had been unpacked and placed exactly where she wanted it. Her husband was at work but he had helped enough over the last week. Tifa smiled as she thought about him.

Reno as her husband. It had been just a few weeks ago when they had been engaged and now they were married. Shaking her head, she looked around once more to see if there was anything she had missed. A slim leather bound book caught her attention. How had she missed that? Picking it up, she opened it and recognized Reno's writing.

_Dear Diary..._

Tifa shut the book then and sat down on the bed.

Reno had a diary. She looked down at the secretive item in her hand and debated whether to read it or not. But in the end her curiosity ran out and she flipped it open.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. Rude gave me this as a kind of welcome to the Turks present. Anyway, it's official...I love my job! The perks, the suit, and Tseng gave me some awesome goggles! I'm never taking them off! That's it for now, maybe I'll write in this again, maybe not._

"Well he's kept that promise," Tifa said aloud, giggling at Reno's love for his goggles. Flipping a few more pages, she continued reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_They had me kill someone today. Why am I saying they when it was me who went through with it. Funny, when I was rescued from that hellhole I called a life I thought I was done killing but here I am washing the blood from my hands yet again._

_Was he a good man? A bad one? Either way it doesn't matter now. He was a threat to Shinra and they wanted him removed. Until next time._

Tifa's good mood from earlier vanished then. They still hadn't talked about Reno's past before becoming a Turk. Shaking her head, she decided to worry about that later. Flipping a page, she read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've started drinking but it doesn't help. Everything is starting to taste like blood these days and their faces keep on coming back to me. I'm getting irritated by the stupidest things. Tseng's suggested I go to counseling but I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet._

_Sometimes I wish someone would just switch me off...and fix me._

"Oh Reno..." Tifa whispered. Apparently her husband had decided to become cynical and treat things like a joke in order to cope with his life. She flipped towards the end a few moments later and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've made up my mind. Tifa's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Even if she sings in the shower, is a sap, and loves every Disney movie ever made._

_Even though I like them too, but that's between you and me._

_I guess Aerith was right when she predicted I'd find my soul mate. I've got to get planning on my proposal. I know I'll need Rude and Laney's help, maybe the princess as well, if she's not too busy sucking the vampire's neck._

_Wish me luck!_

"What are you reading babe?" Tifa's body stiffened at her husband's voice and she sat up, the diary falling to the floor. Reno noticed it and picked it up, flipping through a few pages. Once he looked at Tifa again, he saw her face flushed red.

"I didn't mean to...it was there and I...why do you have a diary- but Reno stroked her cheek then and gave her a gentle smile.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you're embarrassed?"

"Yeah and I thought I told you not to call me cute hotshot," Tifa responded. Reno smirked and sat down beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"So find out anything interesting about me?"

"Just that you like the same movies I do," Tifa replied. Now it was Reno's turn to blush. Tifa kissed him on the cheek and chuckled at how similar his face now resembled his hair. But eventually her expression turned a bit more serious and she looked into Reno's eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about your past Reno. I won't judge you or anything like that so if it's bothering you, please tell me." Reno nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I understand but right now I just want to focus on our life together." Tifa smiled and entwined her hand with his.

"Sounds perfect..." Tifa murmured in reply. After a few minutes of cuddling together, Reno looked at Tifa and smirked.

"I knew your nose was big but I didn't think you could be so nosy." The next thing Reno knew he was on his back and Tifa was tickling him for all she was worth.

Reno had obviously forgotten what he had scribbled down in his diary a year ago.

_Never make fun of Tifa or else she'll make you pay._


End file.
